Interested
by evitascarlett
Summary: A deleted scene from Reflections: Three months after they meet, Jim and Johanna have dinner together for the first time and get to know each other a little better.


_Authors Note: I know, I just can't seem to help myself when it comes to things that get left out of my stories. They just gnaw at me until the only thing left to do is to unleash them. This scene/chapter for Reflections has been gnawing at me ever since Johanna mentioned the first dinner she ever had with Jim during a conversation in Redemption…so basically this has been wanting out for a year now._

 _In Reflections, I jumped a year between the first chapter and the second so I could get right into the heart of things as I was afraid I'd lose my readers if I didn't, so a few early moments got left behind, like this chapter, set three months after they met. I hope you'll enjoy it!_

Interested – Deleted Scene – Reflections – 3 Months after meeting

A knock on her office door drew Johanna's attention away from her paperwork. She smiled as she saw Jim lingering at the threshold of her door.

"Do you have a moment?" Jim asked as he returned her smile.

"Yeah, come on in."

He crossed her office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk. "I don't know how you manage to keep your desk looking so neat despite all the work on it," he commented as he surveyed her organized work space.

"It's a special gift," she replied with a grin. "I'm equally impressed that yours can be so messy and yet you're still able to find things."

Jim laughed. "What can I say? I'm gifted too."

"Then I guess we're keeping the right kind of company. What are you up to today…another coffee break?"

Amusement lit up his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Johanna dropped her pen on the desk and leaned back in her chair. "The last time you came in here it was because you were avoiding your office and was waiting on a fresh pot of coffee to brew."

"Well you told me I could stop by any time I was in the neighborhood."

"Our offices are on the same floor; you're always in the neighborhood."

Jim smiled. "So what you're saying is that you want me to drop by more often?"

"You can drop by any time you want; my point was that you usually have a reason."

He shook his head. "No; you were saying that you want me to visit you more often…and who could blame you? It is me after all."

"And what is it about you that would make me want you to visit often?"

"You tell me," he said; mischievousness in his eyes.

Johanna shook her head at him. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"You'll think of something," he quipped.

She laughed. "So do you have a reason for coming by or did you just stop in to brighten up my day."

"Both," Jim remarked. "I thought we should find some time to discuss this case we'll be working on together."

She nodded. "I was going to mention that this morning but I didn't see you in the break room."

"I was in court this morning. Did you miss me?"

"Oh yes," Johanna replied dramatically. "It was a hard moment to get through."

"I can understand your disappointment," he replied without missing a beat. "I missed you too."

"I'm sure," she said sarcastically.

"I did," he insisted. "Every morning I get up and think 'I can't wait to see Johanna's smile'."

"Liar," she giggled.

"I'm not lying. You know you feel the same way about me."

"Absolutely," she agreed. "I wake up every morning anticipating that moment when I'll run in to you in the break room and when you're not there…it's just complete devastation. I just sit down at my desk and cry."

"You don't have to cry," Jim laughed. "You just call my office and I'll come running to your side."

"Is that right?"

"Of course; that kind of admiration can't go unrewarded."

"You're not conceited are you?" Johanna teased.

"No; Jeff's the conceited one."

"He told me it was you."

"Jeff lies."

"So you're saying that your best friend is a conceited liar?" she asked with amusement.

"Yeah but I don't hold it against him."

"That's so good of you; so if he's the conceited liar; what does that make you?"

"I'm the good one," he replied. "That's why you should stick with me. I won't steer you wrong."

Johanna gave him a teasing smile. "I guess your door should read, 'The Noble Jim Beckett'."

"Nah; I like to keep it a secret. I have a reputation to maintain."

"When do you want to discuss this case? Because I'm assuming it isn't now," she remarked.

"No; not now; that would kill our break that we're taking here. What does the rest of your afternoon look like?"

"I have to be in court at two."

He frowned. "I hate those late afternoon appearances."

"Me too," she replied. "Personally I prefer a nice mid-morning appearance."

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped to his. "No!"

Jim laughed and she knew that he had goaded her. "You're making fun of me!" she accused.

"I wouldn't do that," he chuckled.

"Yes you would."

"I only laugh with you; never at you."

"Uh huh," she said with a laugh.

"What does your schedule look like tomorrow?"

"Court; all day."

Jim smiled. "Who did you piss off that you're being punished like that?"

"I don't know; the list of suspects is long."

"3 months on the job and the list is already long?"

She smiled; her palms turning upwards. "I'm a fast worker."

"You must be; it took me 6 months to get a long list waiting to punish me."

"Really? I would've thought that it would've only taken a week…two at most."

"You're cute," he teased.

"You too," she quipped.

"You better stop lying like that," he replied. "What about the day after?"

"Same thing; court all day."

Jim nodded. "You really are being punished."

"My Friday afternoon is open," Johanna stated as she glanced at her calendar.

"I'm in court Friday afternoon."

"Are you really or are you just being a smart ass?"

"I really am," he laughed.

"Well, how about next week?" she asked. "Monday morning before ten could work for me."

An idea struck him and he spoke it out loud before he could even ponder it. "I've got a better idea; how about we have dinner tonight," he stated and then realizing how it might sound, he hurried to downplay it a little. "We could just go to that little diner nearby…to talk about the case…if you don't have plans after work."

She couldn't help but smile a little as he stumbled over the invitation. "That would be great. I'd rather discuss it today than wait until next week."

"Me too," he agreed; although he had a feeling that dinner wasn't so much about case discussion and more about how he'd just like to talk to her some more today.

Silence fell between them for a moment; their eyes meeting, a strange new undercurrent filling the atmosphere. Her gaze darted away first; shyness overtaking her as a small smile touched her lips. She probably shouldn't be looking forward to seeing him after work as much as she found she was…the idea was somewhat exciting…which was ridiculous considering that it was just business…but excitement was a welcome feeling, even if she did have to ignore it in the face of professionalism.

Jim noticed the shy smile that touched her lips as her gaze remained focused on her desk and he allowed himself to smile in response to it. He liked her; she was a breath of fresh air when it came to women that he knew or had known…and he hoped that maybe their friendship would continue to grow. He liked having her around.

Finally her gaze darted back to his. "I'll do my best to get back here quickly if my hearing runs longer than I anticipate…and I really hope it doesn't."

"Don't worry about it; I don't mind waiting for you if you're a little late. I know how it goes."

"I'll do my best anyway."

"You always do," he remarked as he rose from the chair. "I'll see you later, Johanna."

"See you later," she smiled. "Try not to lose anything in that mess on your desk."

He grinned. "I might come in here one day and mess up your desk."

She laughed. "Keep in mind that I'm a woman who seeks revenge."

"That should keep things exciting," he remarked as he stepped out into Sharon's space. "I'll be back for you at the end of the day."

"I'll be here."

* * *

Jim had been gone for several minutes when Johanna was distracted once again; this time by her best friend as she entered the room.

"So," Sharon said with a gleeful smile; "I couldn't help overhearing that you've got a date tonight."

She rolled her eyes but her smile dampened the gesture. "It's not a date; it's business."

"Business might be the motivation and excuse for the invitation but I think he just wants to spend some time with you."

"He has a girlfriend."

"Maybe it's not as serious as we think…because sparks were flying here; they have been for awhile."

"You imagine things," Johanna replied.

"Nope; there's definitely sparks…and I've seen you looking at him."

She blushed. "Well he's handsome; how can I not look?"

Sharon laughed. "I've seen him eyeing you too."

"You have not!"

"I have too; he likes what he sees, I can tell."

"Whatever you say."

"He's interested," the secretary insisted; "And so are you; so use this business opportunity to get that man on the hook."

"Sharon; I can't do that!"

"Why not? Opportunity is knocking!"

Johanna eyed her. "What about Max?"

Her secretary dropped into the chair that Jim had vacated minutes before. "Come on, Jo; we both know there's nothing going on with Max. You go out with him when he's in town; it's not serious…and you don't give him much thought when we're out in the clubs hustling drinks from other guys. Do you know what that means?"

"No; but I'm dying for you to enlighten me."

"It means that you know it's going nowhere; and the only reason you're bringing him up now is because you're thinking that maybe something could happen with Jim."

"Nothing's going to happen; we're going to dinner to discuss a case; that's all."

"Didn't sound that way to me."

"We'll get you an appointment to have your ears checked."

"Come on, Jo," she laughed. "You like him."

"Yeah, I do; what's your point?"

"There's an attraction there…let go a little bit and see if you can run with it."

"I'm not going to make a fool out of myself."

"Did I suggest that you do something foolish?"

"Yes."

"I did not. Max isn't a viable excuse; he's your security blanket."

"Sharon," she sighed.

"I get it," Sharon said gently. "Max makes things easy for you because he doesn't make any demands…because he's looking for the same thing you are or were; a comfortable companionship that can masquerade as a real relationship to keep things at bay until you're ready for something else. But what are you going to do when you don't have that anymore? Jim seems like a nice guy and he likes you…there's no harm in trying to draw him in a little."

"We hardly know each other," she replied; ignoring her friend's statement about her relationship with Max.

"So get to know him; you're good at that."

"Who says he wants to get to know me? He hasn't shown me any more than polite interest."

Sharon laughed. "After we get my ears checked, let's stop and get your vision tested."

"Shut up," she giggled. "You know what I mean."

"So you haven't gone past office chit chat and some good natured teasing; that doesn't mean things can't change. You've had a warm up period since meeting him; now get in the damn game and hook yourself a man."

"I think friendship is a nice place to start."

The secretary regarded her with a raised brow. "Oh; so you are entertaining the possibility of more?"

"No! He has a girlfriend; whether it's serious or not…although from what I hear it sounds serious on her part."

"Been checking into it, have you?"

"No!"

Sharon laughed. "You are so interested in him. It's been a long time since I've seen you with a crush."

Johanna didn't know what to say to that; blatant denial would do her no good. "Crushes are for schoolgirls."

"No they're not," her friend retorted. "My grandmother has a crush on the pharmacist at her drugstore."

'Maybe we should help her out and get them fixed up," Johanna replied.

"Don't change the subject."

"Do we have a subject?"

"You know we do," Sharon stated. "I'm not saying that you have to throw yourself at him; I'm just saying let him know you're interested and available."

"I'm not available."

"Trust me, you are; quit being stubborn. You don't protest this much when you're having drinks with random guys at the club."

"And once again I find myself asking, and your point is?"

"The point is the lady doth protest too much."

Johanna rolled her eyes. "There is nothing to protest."

"Then why are you doing so much of it?"

"Sharon!"

"What! I see an opportunity for you to snag a nice guy. As your friend I want you to take it and be happy. You know you want to; he makes you all giggly and you smile all the time when he's around."

"I do not!"

"Yes you do! You giggle, you smile, you give lingering looks and you jump back and forth between being shy and sassy. I know how you act when you're attracted to someone…and you've ticked off every behavior on the checklist."

Johanna eyed her. "Go do your work."

"Don't get huffy because you can't hide things from me. It's okay if you want him. You've shunned serious relationships for awhile now; maybe you're ready to get back in business."

"No I'm not. I've got plenty to keep my occupied right now. Yes, I like him and yes, I'd like to know him better and allow our friendship to grow…but friendship is all I need right now."

"I guess that's better than nothing," Sharon sighed. "Should we run by your place on our lunch break and get you something else to wear?"

"Why? What's wrong with what I have on?"

"It's a little professional for dinner…and not to be mean, Jo; but that blouse is kind of prissy and uptight looking compared to the ones you usually wear. I can't even believe you bought that…tell me the truth; did your mom give that to you?"

"No," she answered tartly. "I liked it and so I bought it; I know it isn't like all of my others but I thought maybe it would be a nice change of pace…and after all, I am a professional."

"You don't need to be _that_ professional. You only bought the one, right?"

"Yes."

"Good; don't buy anymore like that. Stick to what you always wear; and while we're on the topic, the skirt is a little prissy too. You should wear one of your other ones…you know one of the shorter ones."

Johanna glanced down at her grey skirt; it was longer than she normally wore but there was a reason for that. She was trying to hide her legs; she was getting tired of the remarks from some her colleagues. "Alright, look; I'm not all that crazy about this outfit either but I'm trying to attract less attention from the jackasses that inhabit this building...not that it's helped much; I did get pinched in the break room earlier."

"Then there's no reason why you shouldn't change clothes on your lunch break."

"Sharon! It's business, not a date; and it's a diner not an upscale restaurant."

"That doesn't mean you can't dress up for him a little."

She rolled her eyes as she sighed. "I hate you a little right now."

"I only do these things for your own good…and because you're my best friend and I love you," Sharon said with a grin.

Johanna couldn't help but laugh. "I don't know if I'm feeling the love right now, Sharon."

"That's just what you're telling yourself. Just think about a wardrobe change…something softer; like your pink silk blouse and your white skirt."

She frowned. "I think my white skirt might be at the cleaners."

"What about the other white one? The girly one that has a little bit of a flare to it but not enough to make it look like a cheerleading skirt."

Johanna wrinkled her nose; "I don't know…"

"Are we at least set on the pink blouse?"

"No, not really."

Sharon thought for a moment. "Okay; how about a dress?"

"No; that's too date-ish."

"You wear dresses to work all the time."

"I'm not in a dress mood today."

"You're in an exasperating mood today," the secretary commented. "What about your white silk blouse; that one is your favorite."

"Cleaners."

"Damn it, Jo!"

"What! I didn't know I was going to have a wardrobe crisis today; I guess we could stop and see if it's ready to be picked up on our lunch break."

"Good; if it is; we can go back to my original suggestion of the pink blouse with the white skirt."

"The pink open toed heels or the white strappy sandals with the 3 ½ inch heel?" Johanna asked; knowing that she'd have to change her shoes as well.

"Go with the sandals; they're cuter and add to that soft girly look."

"What's with this girly look you keep harping about?"

"It takes the edge off of the Johanna McKenzie attorney at law look you have going on here today; and yes, I get why you tried this experiment but don't do it anymore."

"Get the hell out of my office."

Sharon laughed. "You know I'm right."

"When I said I hated you a little, I meant it…only now it's a lot. I can't believe you have me talking about wardrobe changes for a business dinner!"

"It's not just a business dinner; it's a get to know you better dinner," her friend replied; "And we are going to your place to take care of the wardrobe issue…aren't we?"

"Of course!" Johanna exclaimed; "How can I not now? It's in my head."

"Good; don't worry; we'll get you taken care of. Wear your hair down; men like that, as I'm sure you remember."

"Go!" she said with a laugh as she pointed to the door.

Sharon got up from the chair, a teasing grin on her lips. "We'll finish this discussion later."

"It's already finished."

"It's not; but I'll let you pretend like it is."

* * *

At the close of business hours, Johanna was standing in her office with compact in hand, touching up her makeup as Sharon kept a discreet watch on the hallway to make sure she wasn't caught primping. She frowned after swiping a fresh coat of lip gloss across her lips; really she shouldn't be primping…but she always touched up her makeup so really she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, right? She blew out a breath and snapped her compact shut and dropped it into her purse; doing the same with her lip gloss once she recapped it. She was being a little ridiculous and it was all Sharon's fault.

"You done?" her friend asked quietly.

"Yeah," she answered as she raked a hand through her hair…which she had released from the pins that been holding it up.

"You look great," Sharon assured; "Much better and more yourself now."

"It shouldn't even matter; it's business."

"Yes, I know; you keep telling me so; but you said you wanted a better friendship with him so that makes it all okay to look your best and flirt a little."

Johanna shook her head. "No flirting."

"You'll flirt; you always flirt with him and you don't even realize it."

"Can you shut up? He'll be here any minute and I do not need this in my head making things awkward, okay? Just stop."

"Okay," Sharon replied. "But don't worry; everything will be fine."

She didn't get a chance to respond as she heard Jim's voice in the hallway as he spoke to another colleague. She hurriedly grabbed her purse and briefcase and moved out of her office and into the outer office space; leaving her secretary to turn off the lights and lock the door.

Jim smiled as he stepped inside the office. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yeah; I'm ready. Sharon, are you ready to go or are you going to lock up?"

"I'll lock up," she offered; "I need to put a few things away first."

While the ladies did a last minute check of the next day's schedule, Jim studied Johanna intently. "Weren't you wearing something else earlier?" he asked, noting that she was now clad in a white skirt and pink silk blouse.

The comment caught Johanna off guard and she stammered for a brief moment before collecting herself and coming up with an excuse. "Yeah I was but Sharon spilled her drink on me at lunch and I had to go home and change before court."

Her best friend's eyes widened but she wisely kept her mouth shut about the lie; figuring Johanna was within her right for throwing her under the bus as her reason for the wardrobe change.

"Clumsy are you, Sharon?" Jim teased.

She smiled. "Yeah, apparently more than I thought; but you should both thank me; she looks much better in this outfit than the other one, don't you think?"

Johanna pinned her with a wide eyed glare of her own; one that promised future retaliation as their colleague looked her over. "I think you look pretty," Jim commented; "But you always do know matter what you're wearing."

"Isn't that sweet," Sharon commented; mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah it is," Johanna agreed; "Let's go."

Jim sensed that there was some kind of silent female code being passed between the two women but he refrained from commenting, figuring it was none of his business anyway. Perhaps Johanna's secretary had made something more out of their dinner than it was…if so he could relate; Jeff had also tried to build it up into something more.

"Have fun," Sharon told them as they moved toward the door. "Call me later, Jo."

"I'll think about it," she replied.

"Good night, Sharon," Jim said as he glanced back at the other woman.

"Good night, Jim."

Johanna breathed a sigh of relief once they were away from her best friend. She knew Sharon meant no harm but there was no reason in lingering and giving her opportunity to say more.

"You okay?" he asked as they reached the elevator.

"Yeah; I'm just glad the day is over."

He nodded. "I know the feeling; it's been a long day."

"Yeah, it has been," she replied as the elevator doors slid open and they stepped inside. "The next few days will be long too."

Jim hit the button to take them down to the first floor. "Well you don't have to worry about it right now; you get to have dinner with me now."

Johanna smiled. "If I'm reading between the lines correctly; you're assuring me that it's going to be the highlight of my day."

"Of course it's going to be the highlight of your day; you get me all to yourself."

"Should I be worried?" she laughed.

He smiled. "No; you're safe with me."

She nodded; that small flutter of nerves settling in her stomach. "I know."

It grew quiet between them as they waited for the elevator to stop and Jim's thoughts turned back to the conversation he had with Jeff.

" _Get to know her a little better_ ," his friend had told him; among other things. Getting to know her was the only piece of advice from that conversation that he could willingly agree with. He did want to know more about her…that was the way of friends after all, wasn't it?

"Are you coming?" Johanna asked; her voice breaking through his thoughts as she stood in the lobby, watching him as he remained on the elevator.

"Sorry," he replied as he stepped into the lobby with her. "I guess I was thinking too much."

"Don't do that; you might hurt yourself."

He tweaked her side gently; making her laugh and squirm away from him as they headed for the door. "You better behave or you might not be safe with me after all."

"I'm not afraid," she proclaimed as he took hold of her elbow and steered her in the direction of his car.

"I'll have to work on that," Jim said with a teasing grin as he unlocked the passenger side door for her.

"You can try but succeeding is another matter entirely."

"We'll see about that," he told her as he held the door while she got in. "I might just surprise you."

Johanna smiled up at him. "Maybe _I'll_ surprise _you_."

Jim shut the door and rounded the car; we wouldn't mind a friendship full of surprises with her.

* * *

At the diner they settled into a booth and after they ordered their food; Jim launched the discussion about the case. Johanna was already on point with the specifics; she had read over the file thoroughly during the weekend and she had plenty of ideas about how to proceed. He gave her ideas more interest than she had expected; she had been afraid that despite his kindness that he might overrule her ideas in favor of his own. It was quite the opposite though; he liked her ideas and he was agreeable to some of them; others were ideas that he had too.

The discussion of work eased the atmosphere between them and by the time their food arrived; they had finished their discussion for now; agreeing to meet up the next week to start laying the ground work.

"How did you do today in court?" Jim asked after they had dug into their burgers and fries.

"It went well," Johanna replied; "And thankfully didn't take all afternoon."

"Good news on both counts then," he said. "Are you in court tomorrow with one case or several?"

"Just the one but I feel good about it…although not too good; I don't want to jinx myself."

"How does feeling good about it jinx you?" he asked with a laugh.

Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Getting too cocky is like putting out a broadcast encouraging the universe to knock you on your ass."

"When you put it like that I see your point."

She couldn't resist the urge to tease him. "You should always trust my word on such matters…or anything really."

He smiled as he picked up his burger to take another bite. "I'll remember that for next time."

"You do that."

Silence fell between them; both of them quietly contemplating where to take their conversation next. Johanna hated the quiet but she wasn't sure what to say; she liked following his lead for the moment so she knew she wasn't overstepping any bounds. She cursed Sharon once more; if her friend hadn't made this seem like something other than it was, she wouldn't be so worried about such things.

"I don't think I ever asked you where you graduated from," Jim commented as he watched her sip her soda.

Johanna smiled. "That's because you were convinced that I graduated from secretarial school."

He ducked his head in embarrassment but a smile touched his lips. "You're not going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Nope," she laughed.

"Well at least you're honest."

"Vincit omnia veritas," Johanna replied.

"Favorite quote?" he asked.

She nodded. "Among others."

"Are they all in Latin?"

"No; some are in plain English. Do you need me to translate it for you?"

"Truth conquers all," Jim stated; his eyes shining with amusement.

"Good job."

"I went to college," he quipped.

Her eyes sparkled; a smile remaining on her lips. "I'm impressed."

Jim laughed quietly; his gaze meeting hers. "You're not one of those silly girls, are you?"

"No; are you?"

He laughed again. "Definitely not…but I think you might be."

"Don't you know me better than that by now?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe I don't…we haven't really spent a lot of time together."

"Oh?" Johanna said with a raised brow; "And here I thought you enjoyed our break room chats."

"I do but we don't really talk about a wide variety of things. We talk about work and people we know and whatever the topic is whenever we enter the room."

"You could always add depth to the conversation," she remarked. "I assure you that it won't overwhelm my mind."

"Hey," he said; his fingers brushing hers without thought. "When have I ever acted like that? Barring the secretary remark."

"You haven't; I didn't mean to imply otherwise. You've been very kind to me and I appreciate it. I guess I'm still annoyed from running into Stanley today."

"Stanley's enough to kill anyone's day," Jim agreed. "There's a reason he's one of the most hated people in the building."

"I don't understand why he's always in our break room when his office is upstairs."

"To torment us," he replied. "You're not the only one, Johanna; trust me."

"I believe it; but getting back to our topic, you could always say more."

"Why haven't you?"

She shrugged as she dipped her French fry into the ketchup on her plate. "Maybe I thought you didn't want me to."

"Why wouldn't I want you to?"

"I don't know; maybe you're not interested."

"I'm interested!" Jim exclaimed.

Johanna gave a soft smile. "Then act like it."

"Fine, I will," he replied with a nod. "Where did you graduate from?"

"Columbia," she answered. "And you?"

"Cornell."

"Impressive," she smiled; "But I had you pegged for Yale."

Jim gave her a grin. "I appreciate that, but I didn't even apply there."

"Really? I did."

"Did you get accepted?"

"Obviously not."

"What do you mean obviously not?" he asked. "Columbia is an Ivy League school; you might have chosen it over Yale for personal reasons."

"Cornell is an Ivy League school too; so why didn't you apply?"

"It didn't appeal to me. I didn't feel the need to leave the state. There are plenty of good schools here."

Johanna nodded. "I didn't get into Yale; I wasn't heartbroken or anything by it; Columbia was really my first choice anyway."

"Then I guess it all worked out for the best."

"I guess so."

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked; although he thought he might've heard her mentioning a sister, but still, he wanted to be sure he had his facts straight.

"Two," Johanna replied. "An older brother and a younger sister."

"Names?"

She laughed. "I see you're getting serious about your interest."

"I can't have you thinking badly about me," Jim grinned. "Now I have to prove myself to you…so how about those names?"

"Frankie and Colleen. What about you? Any siblings?"

"Four."

"Four!" she exclaimed. "You poor thing; how did you survive that?"

He laughed. "What do you mean?"

"I was lucky to make it out alive and I only had two siblings; how did you live with four? The fight for the bathroom every morning was an adventure in combat at my house."

"We had more than one bathroom."

"Well at my house; the three of us had to share the upstairs bathroom. It wasn't pretty…and sometimes it resorted to sibling violence."

Jim nodded in sympathy. "I've been there."

"Are your siblings older or younger? Brothers, sisters or both?"

"I have two older brothers and then a younger brother and a younger sister."

"Names," she quipped; a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Michael, William, Andrew and Madelyn."

"Do you all get along?"

"For the most part," he answered. "We've had our ups and downs though. Do you get along with your siblings?"

"Depends on what day it is. Any nieces or nephews?"

"Three so far, two nephews and a niece. What about you? Do you have any little rugrats calling you Aunt Johanna?"

She laughed. "Not yet, but I'm hoping that will change soon. I'm anxious to be an aunt"

"Do you want a niece or a nephew?"

"I'd be happy either way," she replied. "I just want to have a baby around to cuddle."

"So I'm guessing that you love babies."

"That's right; I'm that typical girl you were afraid I was."

"I wouldn't say that," he remarked. "It's okay to like babies."

"Do you like babies?"

"Only when they're not crying."

"Typical man," she quipped.

"Sue me," Jim laughed.

"I could; I went to college after all," Johanna teased; throwing his words back at him.

"Were you first in your class?"

"No; but I was in the top ten; were you first in yours?"

"No; but like you I was in the top ten."

"You just can't let me win can you?" she asked. "You beat me at number of siblings, number of nieces and nephews and share the same class ranking with me."

Jim laughed. "Guess you'll just have to try harder, sweetheart."

There was a flutter in her heart at the sound of that endearment and she found herself gazing at him for a moment. He was a handsome man, she mused; she could look at his blue eyes all day long. He was warm and kind; funny and had just the right amount of charm. She liked him…a lot.

She shook away her reverie as he spoke once more. "Parents?" he asked.

Johanna nodded, a teasing smile coming to her lips. "Yeah; one of each. How many do you have?"

"Same as you," he grinned.

"Funny how that works out."

"Any nicknames?"

"You mean besides Sassy?"

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Just Jo," she replied.

"Do you like it or do you prefer Johanna?"

"I'm fine with either; you can call me Jo if you want."

"You and your secretary seem to have made fast friends," he commented.

"Sharon?" she laughed. "She's been my best friend for a long time; we're not new acquaintances."

"Oh, I didn't know that…I guess she didn't have to worry about an interview process."

"Nope; I hired her before I even graduated."

Jim smiled; he didn't have a hard time believing that. "Do you want some dessert?" he asked; noticing that their food had been consumed while we questioned her.

"Yeah; I could go for a piece of cake."

He signaled the waitress and ordered a piece of cherry pie after she requested a piece of chocolate cake. "Where were we?" he asked.

"You were feigning interest."

"I'm not feigning!"

She smiled. "I hope not…I'd hate to have to change my opinion of you."

"I'd hate for you to do that too…unless of course you have an unflattering opinion of me," he teased.

"You don't have to worry; it's all good…so far."

"So far?"

"The future remains to be seen; you might go back to your old uninterested ways; how do you think that would make me feel?"

"You don't have to worry about; I pledge my interest to you."

Johanna laughed and he smiled at the musical sound as it touched his ears. She was so beautiful when she smiled; and those green eyes of hers had to be the prettiest that he had ever seen. He was enjoying her company; she was smart and witty and holding a conversation with her wasn't a chore. She was warm and lively…and for some reason he felt drawn to her.

"Shall I pledge my interest to you as well?" she asked.

He nodded. "It would be the right thing to do in the name of fairness."

"I'm all about being fair."

"Then I'd say we have a mutual pledge," he said as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Johanna's hand slipped into his; their gazes colliding with one another's as their laughter faded. The moment was suddenly intense; a small spark making itself known as their hands remained joined. Her breath caught and she dipped her head as she felt her cheeks warming.

Jim felt it as well and for a moment he was frozen, unable to pull his hand away from hers. He shook the thought and feeling away as he watched the blush spread across her cheeks. He allowed his fingers to caress hers as his hand slipped away from hers.

"Why are you blushing, Sassy?" he asked.

Of course he had to notice that, Johanna thought to herself. "No reason."

"Do you always blush for no reason?"

"Yes."

He grinned. "Why don't I believe that?"

"Because you're like that," Johanna answered; shrugging off the feeling of that spark and the way her heart had fluttered once again. She better watch herself; she could be headed down a slippery slope if she thought too hard about what probably amounted to a little crush…and she had to admit to herself that he was very crush worthy.

As they dug into their desserts, Jim decided to dive in with another question. "How come you never go out with the rest of us at the end of the week?" he asked.

Her gaze flicked to his as she pierced her cake with her fork. "Maybe because I haven't been invited."

"You don't have to be invited; you just show up."

"I like to be invited."

He smiled. "You just want to make it difficult, don't you?"

"Yeah; it gives me special joy," she laughed.

"I thought maybe you didn't come because your boyfriend wouldn't let you."

Hmm, Johanna thought to herself; was that a casual statement or was he fishing for information on her love life…if it was the latter, what exactly did it mean?

"My boyfriend?"

Jim nodded. "The guy I saw you with the other day; he was picking you up from work."

"Max," she replied; she wouldn't really say that he was her boyfriend; it was more like a comfortable companionship as Sharon had stated earlier.

"If that's what his name is."

"Max doesn't tell me what to do or where to go; he isn't like that."

"How long have you been together?"

Johanna shifted in her seat. "A few months; but it's not a big deal…he travels a lot; we just see each other when he's in town."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," he commented.

She shrugged. "He's a nice guy though…they're hard to find."

"That's not true," Jim replied; "There's one sitting across from you right now."

She laughed softly. "Present company excluded."

"That's more like it," he teased.

Johanna eyed him. "What about you? Does your girlfriend know that you're eating dinner with another woman? Because I need to know in case she's the jealous type."

Jim shook his head. "I don't have a girlfriend."

"That's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"I heard you were dating that Kimmy girl."

"I wouldn't say it like that; it's not serious."

"You might want to tell her that."

"I have."

"You may need to repeat it,' she replied before taking a sip of her soda. "Because from what I hear; it's serious."

"It's not serious at all and she knows it; now matter what she's telling other people."

"I believe you."

"You do?"

"Why would you lie about it?

"I wouldn't."

"Then I'm not wrong to trust my instinct," she stated.

"Do you trust your instincts a lot?"

"I wouldn't have much of a career if I didn't."

"But you've just started," Jim replied with a quiet laugh. "It's not like you've been there as long as me."

Her eyes narrowed but playfulness lingered in their depths. "Oh and you've just been at it forever! How long have you been out of law school?"

"Two years."

Johanna whistled. "Wow; two whole years; you're practically ready for retirement!"

"It's still longer than you," he laughed.

"Do you want me to bow before you now, oh great one; or do you want me to wait until later?"

"Whichever is convenient to you."

"Neither."

Jim nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Disappointed?"

"No; not yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"It means I'm still having a good time," he smiled.

"Me too," she replied softly; her gaze locking upon his once more.

There was that odd sensation of a pull again, Jim thought to himself as he allowed himself to study her eyes. He could drown in those eyes if he wasn't careful. Finally she dropped her gaze; focusing on the remains of her cake; a look of shyness stealing across her features. He smiled and took a pen from his briefcase and grabbed a napkin.

"What are you doing?" Johanna asked.

"Writing out your invitation for this weekend," he remarked; "Since you like for things to be official…"

"And you accused me of being silly?" she said as she watched him write on the napkin.

"Maybe you rubbed off on me."

"You wish," she laughed.

"I like you, Jo," he said without thought; a wide smile on his lips.

"I like you too, Jim."

"I'm glad," he replied as he slid the napkin toward her. "Here's your official invitation."

"Thanks," she laughed.

"You can bring Sharon too."

"That's nice of you."

"That's the kind of guy I am," he quipped. "So are you going to come this Friday…if you don't have other plans that is?"

A wry smile spread across her lips. "You're awfully interested in my dating habits."

"I'm just trying not to assume; remember, you talked to me about that."

"I remember."

"And besides, a woman as pretty as you is bound to have a list of admirers whether she's seeing someone or not."

"You mean the ones that pinch my ass at work?"

"Who pinched your ass?" Jim asked in outrage.

"Several people."

"I want names."

"The names aren't important," she replied. "I guess it's all a part of the process of settling in. Hopefully my newness will wear off soon."

"I want names," he demanded. "When was the last time this happened?"

"Today."

"Who was it?"

Johanna took a bite of her cake, hoping that he'd let the subject drop. She had enough trouble settling into her place at the firm, she didn't need more.

"Johanna."

She sighed;. "Charles Patterson."

"I should have known," he said; anger coloring his face. "I'll take care of it."

"Don't worry about it; I'm a big girl, I can handle it."

"You shouldn't have to handle it. You should've punched him."

"I tried to slap him but he blocked me; which tells me he's been slapped a lot. I did slam my heel down on his toes though…he limped away."

"He won't touch you again," Jim remarked.

Johanna gave him an indulgent smile. "What are you going to do, beat him up?"

"I won't mind doing it; I hate him anyway."

"You can't fight my battles."

"I'm not; I'm ending harassment."

"That's sweet of you but I'm afraid that I'm always going to face harassment. I can't have people thinking that I'm crying to a man to fix my problems."

"You're not; I'm volunteering."

Johanna laid her hand over his. "I appreciate the offer, but I can take care of myself."

That might true to an extent, Jim thought to himself but that didn't mean she didn't need someone looking out for her…and whether she liked it or not, it was going to be him. He was going to start keeping a closer eye on her…not that it was a hardship or anything. "Taking care of yourself doesn't mean you can't accept assistance."

"Being my friend would be just as nice," she replied.

"I thought we were friends…didn't you?"

"I was hoping that we were," Johanna answered. "That doesn't mean we can't be better friends though…which I'd like…but it might come back to that interest thing."

"I've got plenty of interest!"

"Good; so do I."

"Then what's the problem?" Jim asked.

"I don't know…I guess you didn't showcase your interest enough and sometimes I'm too shy to say anything."

He grinned. "I have noticed that you're shy sometimes…you're cute when you're like that."

Her cheeks flushed. "I am not."

"You are."

Johanna rolled her eyes as she tried to control the warmth that refused to fade from her face. "What were we talking about?"

"You were agreeing that I could take care of Charles for you."

"I didn't say that. I said I could take care of myself."

"Okay," Jim said; "It's not like I need your permission anyway; I can talk to whoever I want."

She sighed. "You're hardheaded."

"So are you."

"I guess that's something we have in common," she smiled.

He laughed quietly as he scooped up a bite of his pie. "I think we probably have a lot in common."

"Maybe so."

"I guess since we're going to be better friends that we'll find out," Jim remarked.

"There's no better time like the present," Johanna replied.

"Are you giving me permission to return to my questioning?"

"You make it sound like you have me on the witness stand, counselor."

A grin graced his face. "Should I make you swear an oath on your cake?"

Johanna laughed; her eyes gleaming. "I thought maybe you were going to treat me as a hostile witness."

"Are you flirting with me?" he asked; her smile and the sparkle in her eyes hinted at flirtation in his opinion…not that he minded.

She laughed again and he smirked at her. "The idea isn't that funny," Jim remarked.

"It is," Johanna confirmed with a nod.

"Why?"

"Because if I was flirting with you there wouldn't be any doubt in your mind…you'd know it," she stated; a sassy lilt in her lowered tone, the flutter of dark lashes and sparkling green eyes drawing him in.

"I think maybe you are," he said quietly; his fingers bumping hers as he picked up his glass.

"Maybe you're flirting with me."

"No comment," he laughed. "Now are you still on the witness stand or not?"

"I see you don't like to be cross examined when the questions get tough," she teased.

"I'm not the one on the stand."

"That's what you think."

Jim could feel the smile sticking to his lips and he hoped he didn't look like an idiot but he just couldn't help himself. There was just something about her…and that was probably the reason he was always hoping to run into her in the break room.

"What do you like to do?" he asked.

"At the moment I'm thoroughly enjoying tormenting you."

"It shows," he chuckled. "I'm glad we're going to be better friends; I'm going to have a lot of fun with you."

"You think so?" she asked in amusement.

"Guaranteed."

"Am I guaranteed to have fun with you?"

"All the fun you want, Sassy."

"See, I knew you were flirting with me."

"Is there a penalty for that in your courtroom?" he asked.

She pretended to ponder the question seriously for a moment. "In the interest of our new, more meaningful friendship; I'll allow you a pass."

"That's good to know; now, the question still stands; what to do you like?"

"I like to go movies and I like to go dancing. I like to read and watch TV like everyone else, I like to cook. I also like to spend time with my friends."

"What about your family?"

"Depends on what day it is and what mood everyone is in…but for the most part; yes, I enjoy spending time with my family."

"What do you like to read?"

"My main things are mysteries and romance novels; but I also read biographies and other genres."

"I like to read mysteries," Jim remarked before listing some titles as proof. She had read some of the same ones and they discussed them at length; their dessert disappearing and another round of sodas being ordered.

Talk of books lapsed into talk about TV shows and movies; college remembrances and back around to office gossip as time passed without notice or care.

"I guess you've probably been having a hard time," Jim remarked quietly in reference to her being one of the new kids on the block in the office scheme of things.

Johanna shrugged. "It hasn't been as bad as I was afraid it might be. It's not constant, but there have been bad days and then stretches of days when they seem to forget I'm there. I knew what I was going to be up against going in…I can take it."

"Tough girl, huh?" he asked.

She smiled. "I have to be…I picked a profession that's still a boys club in a lot of ways…but I know how to do my job and I can do it well; just as well as they can, maybe better. I can't let them walk on me or push me out; I have to stand my ground."

Admiration for her filled him. "That's a good way to be…personally I like tough girls."

"That's good to know," she said with a soft smile.

"But you can still come to me if you need something," Jim told her. "I promise it won't mar your tough girl image."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"I'm serious," he replied; his hand covering hers for a moment.

"I know," Johanna murmured; "And I appreciate it."

"That's what friends are for."

She nodded. "It's mutual, you know…I'd help you with anything I could."

"I know."

"You do?"

Jim smiled as he gave a nod. "That's the kind of person you are."

She smiled and reached out to squeeze his hand. "I'm glad tough girl exteriors don't scare you off."

"It takes a lot more than that to scare me."

"What does it take?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Sassy."

She grinned. "I do love a challenge."

He was about to comment when the waitress slapped the check down on the table and walked away. He glanced at it and then to Johanna. "Did we ask for the check?"

"No…but apparently we've overstayed our welcome."

"We weren't here that long were we?" he asked.

Johanna glanced around at the deserted diner and then at her watch. "We've been here for a few hours," she said in surprise.

"Really? It doesn't seem like it," Jim said as he pulled his wallet from his pocket.

"I know…I guess time really does fly when you're having a good time," she remarked as she reached for her purse and pulled out her wallet.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Paying for my half."

"Now you're not," Jim protested; "Put your money away; it's my treat."

"You don't have to do that; I can pay for mine."

"No; I'm buying," he insisted. "You don't want to offend me, do you?"

"No, I don't want that," she said with a laugh.

"Then don't argue," he replied lightly as he laid the money on the table.

They gathered up their belongings and headed for the door, waiting until they were outside to laugh at the annoyed looks the employees had shot them.

"How are you getting home?" Jim asked as they lingered on the sidewalk.

"I'll walk until I can get a cab," she told him.

He shook his head. "Get in the car, I'll drive you home."

"You don't have to do that, Jim. I don't mind walking."

"You are not walking home in the dark; hell I don't even like the idea of you being in a cab by yourself at this time of evening. I'll take you home."

"It might be out of your way."

"I don't care if it is," Jim told her as he gently grasped her elbow and pulled her along with him to his car. "Don't argue."

"That's the second time in ten minutes you've told me not to argue."

"At least you know I'm consistent," he responded with a smile as he opened the passenger side door for her. "I don't let ladies I know walk home in the dark by themselves; that's dangerous."

"I do it all the time."

"We're going to have to talk about that."

"I'm looking forward to that," she replied lightly as she slid into the seat, thinking to herself that she had just garnered a self appointed protector…and there was the small wonder in the back of her mind asking if she should mind that…because she was pretty sure that she didn't mind all that much.

* * *

Jim walked Johanna to her door despite her assurance that it wasn't necessary, and they lingered in the hallway, putting off saying goodnight.

"How long have you lived here?" Jim asked.

"A few months," she answered. "Tell me the truth, how far out of your way is it?"

"Honestly it's not out of my way at all. I only live a few blocks away."

"Good; then I don't have to feel bad."

He gave a quiet laugh. "You don't have to feel bad regardless of the distance. You didn't ask for a ride; I volunteered."

"I thank you for it," Johanna answered. "I've made the walk plenty of times but it was nice to have a ride I didn't have to compete with ten other people to get."

"I'll give you a ride any time you need one…and you really shouldn't be walking at night. It's not safe, Jo."

"No one has ever bothered me."

"That doesn't mean you should tempt fate."

She smiled indulgently. "Remember; I'm a big girl."

His eyes raked over her. "You're not all that big."

"You think I'm fragile?" Johanna asked.

"No; not fragile…but not as tough as you want people to think you are either."

"I'm plenty tough."

The smile that ghosted across his lips was soft as he shook his head at her. "You have some toughness but not as much as you portray…isn't that right?"

Johanna was quiet for a moment; wondering how he read her so easily. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"I think I already have," he said with a light laugh. "You're too lighthearted to be hardnosed."

"I can be hardnosed."

"Your nose is too cute to be hard," Jim remarked, a grin sliding across his lips as he watched the blush spread across her cheeks. "I wish I had kept a tally for how many times I made you blush tonight."

Johanna swatted his arm. "Shut up."

He laughed. "I think it's cute when you blush."

"It is not; it's embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed…it only mars your tough girl image a little."

She swatted him again. "You just like picking on me!"

"Only because you're fun to play with," he replied. "You get even."

Johanna smiled. "Don't you forget it."

He was quiet for a minute before speaking once more. "So have I convinced you of my interest in our friendship?"

She gave a soft laugh; her eyes sparkling with warmth and amusement. "Yes, but if you want me to keep believing it you'll have to put in the effort."

"I intend to," Jim said sincerely. "I know we had dinner mainly to discuss the case but…I enjoyed it."

"Me too."

He smiled; his eyes meeting hers for a brief moment. "Maybe we could do it again sometime?"

"I'd like that," she replied. "Maybe we could have lunch this week?"

"How about Friday?"

"That would be great," Johanna smiled.

"I'm looking forward it," he told her just as the sound of a phone ringing somewhere nearby filled the air. "Your phone?" he asked.

"Yeah…that's Sharon; checking to see if I'm home yet."

Jim laughed. "Does she think I was going to kidnap you?"

"You'd be surprised at what her mind can come up with."

"Sounds like Jeff," he said in commiseration.

"But we love them anyway," she replied.

"At least some of the time," he jested as her phone ceased ringing. "Sounds like she gave up on you."

"She'll call back; she'll keep calling until I answer."

"Does she do this often?"

"Only when she's not out with me," Johanna answered as her phone rang again. "There she is; she's conjuring up all kinds of scenarios."

"Should I worry about the police stopping me on my way home?" he laughed.

"No; she wouldn't call the police unless I didn't show up for work. She'd tell herself that you took me to some hotel and that I'll have details in the morning."

"If I had known that was an option…" Jim teased, making her laugh.

"In that case you'll understand if I tell her that things went so well at dinner that we eloped afterwards…I kind of owe her one."

"I would not only understand, I'd encourage the torment of her."

Johanna grinned. "See our new more interested friendship is already a beautiful thing."

"That it is," Jim agreed. "I guess I better get going."

"Thanks for dinner; be careful getting home."

He acted on impulse; leaning close and brushing a soft kiss against her cheek. "Goodnight, Jo."

"Goodnight," she whispered; that little flutter returning to her heart as he stepped back and smiled at her.

"I'll wait until your inside," he said quietly as her eyes remained locked on his.

Johanna fumbled with her keys as her phone started ringing again; making Jim chuckle quietly. "Don't worry," she assured him; "I'll get her for this."

"No doubt in my mind," he replied as she stepped inside her apartment. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," she murmured.

As Johanna locked her door and turned in the direction of the ringing phone; she couldn't help but think that she couldn't wait for tomorrow…because she had a feeling that their friendship was indeed going to be beautiful and special.


End file.
